


Games

by Detavot



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Sebastian and Ciel are both masochist little shits, This is NOT a sebaciel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detavot/pseuds/Detavot
Summary: They both desired a game. It was only natural one would eventually call the other.





	Games

    The imp was truly a sight to behold. The black smoke he emitted spread through the whole room and made a thin layer to every single thing in it, though the thickness of the smoke around him made sure that only the outline of his rather child-like body show. The only distinguishable features I could current see were the little horns sprouting on his head and the arrowed tail lazily swinging from left to right. I hadn't been this excited in ages...

    “Now then,” there was a spring in his step as he walked around the humble room. His heels clicked on the marble. I felt my heart beat faster with excitement, I felt it beat to the rhythm of his steps. “The deal?” I was smiling. I could feel it. The muscles in my face, in my lips, were stretched into the angle I only ever could manage in the company of my beloved cats.

    “I never thought I would get this far,” I replied honestly. I felt my smile grow as the imp came to an abrupt halt with a sharp click, his tail straightening and stopping. Much like a surprised cat, if I dared say so. The imp made no further movements, nor did he utter another word. He was challenging me to speak up again. “To be quite frank, I didn't really expect anyone to show up.” The smoke around the imp thinned the slightest bit, and the candles I had spent precious moments lighting began to dim. There was the oddest but most beautiful blue glow in the room.

    “Is that so?” the imp asked. He turned on his heel as the smoke began to thin even more. I could barely catch a glimpse of a child-like face before he suddenly vanished. I spun around quickly, trying to locate him. Had he decided I was not worth his time? The smoke was still present and spinning around me, though, so he had to be in here somewhere. I just needed to calmly asses the situation and find out the most logical place he’d be in.

    He was kneeling in front of the fresh corpse in the centre of the circle I has made with the candles.

    “Signs of struggle,” the imp said with a narrowed eye. With the smoke only a thin layer rolling off of him, I could finally see the imp. Straight, cobalt hair with his bangs parted to the right, partially covering the black eyepatch over his right eye. His left eye was childishly large and alarmingly blue, giving away his inhumane identity. He was dressed in black leather and had orange striped socks as decoration, his black high heels were looking much more separated from his legs and a lot less sharp with his human form. He didn't touch the corpse with his hands. “She put up a fight. You had the strength to knock her out cold, or perhaps to choke her until she passed out… And yet you didn't.”

    “I don't like to leave my deeds half-done.”

    “You have prepared rather well for someone who was not certain he would be rewarded. Tell me honestly… you wanted to kill her regardless, didn't you?” The imp’s smile was something I could only describe as morbidly beautiful. His left eye sunk deeper into his skull and made the surrounding skin appear an unhealthy shade of deep purple, a new row of teeth tore through his gums as they sharpened to mere needles, and his mouth widened more than what was humanly possible--the corners almost up to his ears. Blood dropped from his open mouth to the corpse as he grinned at me, his chin pointed downwards as he looked at me through his lashes.

    I just grinned down at him. My grin was much more normal than his, and I dared say more attractive, but we shared our insanity. “Quite observant.”

    “Your poor mother… I wonder what her dying scream sounded like.”

    “Like a cat’s purring.”

    The imp stood up and began walking around the room without so much as a second glance to the corpse. He had a light spring in his step. Had he always been so bright, or had my answer made him happy? “You have paid the price necessary for me to cross the bridge. Tell me what it is you desire.”

    “A game,” I replied without missing so much as a single beat. Ever since I was a child, I had always wanted a game I could play without being bored of it. A game that would test my limits in every single way, a game that I could share with no one else, a game that was right for only myself.

    “I don't work with such loose concepts.” The imp disappeared again, but I was ready for it this time. He reappeared right behind my head as he floated. He was holding up three fingers as he smiled at me, seemingly at ease as he was floating with his back parallel to the floor. “I shall grant you three wishes, and these wishes shall solidify our Contract. Making one of your wishes the ability to have more wishes is, obviously, not allowed. The Contract also has to have a certain time limit--I will not accept ‘forever’ or ‘until I am satisfied’.” I raised an eyebrow.

    “Impressive. Have you had to think long and hard about these rules?”

    “You have already paid the price. If you want me to go back to where I spawned from, you need only tell me.” He scrunched up his nose when he was annoyed, and I couldn't help but compare him to the beautiful black cat I had waiting at the garden.

    “Oh, I wouldn't dream of it,” I mumbled thoughtfully. “Imp, the only thing I want…” (“Who’s an imp? I’ll have you know that I am a high-ranking demon!” the imp shouted, his tail yet again stilling.) “...is a game. A game which determines life or death. Do you think you have one suitable, or do I have to do the ritual again?”

    His irritation only slightly fading, the imp grinned proudly and held up three fingers yet again. He looked more like a cat who had licked the most divine cream his owner had to offer than blasphemy personified, but who was I to judge? “It just so happens that I’m a master at games. Though, of course, I shall only play your game once I know the rules.”

    I thought about what the game would be. Something to captivate us both, something with high risks regardless of who won and who lost, something maddeningly addictive. “Do you have a name, imp?”

    “My name shall be whatever my rather disrespectful master chooses, provided you stop stalling and we form a Contract. I am not what you would call a patient person.”

    “I meant an actual name you use when you are without Contracts.”

    “... Well, of course. Every being must have a name. But I am afraid knowing the name of a demon would have severe side effects for a mortal.”

    “Such as?” My breathing grew shallow and I felt my eyelids get a bit heavier. Fuck, I really wanted know what it would do me. Perhaps with a demonstration. A very thorough one.

    “Well, the first one would be your mind completely breaking. You would no longer be in control of your actions. Your body would be marked with my name, not just my sign, and would be mine to use until you eventually turn into a fledgling.”

    “What does being a vessel and fledgling entail?”

    “Being a vessel would entail your body being open for me to use at any time of my choosing. I could use your body to come to the mortal world and do whatever I so please. Being a fledgling means being a newborn demon.”

    “What will happen when I become a demon? Will I still be open to you, or… Will it be the complete opposite?”

    The imp grinned again. “When you become a demon, you can use my real name to control me and make me do as you wish. I would become your slave.”

    “What will happen to our contract if I guess your name correctly?”

    “The contract will be broken, and I as well as any other otherworldly creature, including God and the Devil themselves, will not have the right to touch your soul.”

    “I think I may have found the game.” I was aware my voice had turned a bit husky. I needed a glass of water and, quite likely, someone to bed with how hard my cock had gotten. My hand would just be disappointing after this occasion.

    “My, I usually choose this form because mortals have a soft spot for children,” the imp stated. “Though, I must admit, that I have also made Contracts with those who have _hard_ spots for them--you can't afford to get picky with your meals these days. I didn't think you were one of those.”

    “Unfortunately, bedding a child disgusts me, and I quite like this form of yours,” I stated, feeling my lust dampen at the proposal the imp was offering. “So there will be none of _that_.”

    “Ah, and here I was about to offer you my services. I assumed you were the _anything goes_ type of player.”

    I pretended I didn't hear the imp. “By the way, is there any way you can tell I am near my death? If you can, approximately how long beforehand would you be able to tell?”

    “I would be able to tell five years beforehand.”

    “That is quite doable. The game will be simple. I will have until exactly five years before my death day to guess your real name correctly. If I lose, you will have my soul and whatever you wish of me. If I win, we both know what will happen.”

    “The time limit has been set. I shall have to put my mark upon you in order to discuss any further details. Where shall I put it?”

    “As long as it can be covered by my clothes, I don't care.” The imp pouted, no doubt put off that he couldn't show off his mark to other mortals, though he respected my preference. I felt a small hand feel at the small of my back and then a sensation of my skin burning. I screamed and fell to my hands and knees as my body spasmed. I felt the hand eventually leave, though the phantom pains and the spasms continued.

    “I quite like this new position,” the imp stated. I could hear the smirk and I wanted nothing more than to teach the little brat what happened to those who tested my limits. The imp was sitting on my back and the weight wasn't letting me stand up. I clenched my teeth. “Now then, you have three wishes.” I pushed my annoyance aside to think about the wishes, knowing that they could be exploited and used against me if I was not careful.

    “You will never form another contract while you are in the process of completing mine,” I stated. I felt the small of my back burn again and heard a crackling of electricity in the air. My body had grown used to the pain, so I only felt an overwhelming sting before it faded.

    The imp was quick to explain. “The pain represents each rule being made and carved into our agreement. You can monitor my actions by using the contract seal I have put upon you.”

    “Good to know,” I muttered. I thought about one of the deals being absolute honesty but knew it would ruin the game. Controlling his actions would also be a bit boring. I wondered what I should do with my remaining wishes… “You will not physically or mentally harm me during our contract.” Another sting, but I refused to shout. I did not want to give the imp the satisfaction of hearing me in pain.

    “Perhaps your third wish should be to have me whenever you want,” the imp whispered into my ear. “I could take on any form for you, you know? Perhaps I will let my name slip just for you in those _passionate_ moments.”

    “How desperate of you. Have you been lonely?”

    “Do you think you are too good for me?”

    “Why _yes_ , I do.” That shut him up, though I could feel his interest growing. It was obvious that no one had refused his offer before I had come along. It was possible I had summoned a succumbus rather than an actual demon.

    “What will your third request be?”

    “You will stay by my side under the guise of being my human son no matter what happens,” I stated. I felt the imp hesitate before the now familiar pain struck once again. My mouth opened in a silent scream, though I felt proud of myself for not making a single sound again. The imp got off my back and I finally sat up. His clothes, tail and horns faded away with a black mist, and I looked on as more modernised and human clothes appeared on his person. I smiled when I realised they looked similar to mine, most likely due to the fact that he had had to use me as a reference.

    “Your name will be Ciel Pha… Michaelis.” I said, looking into his blue eye. I blinked. That was odd, what name was I about to say before? I tried to remember the name that had been on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't. Where had the name Ciel come from, anyways? Although I knew French, I didn't use it nearly enough to justify thinking of French names on the spot.

    The imp--Ciel--smirked.

    I felt like I had somehow been born with the desire of wiping that damned smirk off.


End file.
